Movie Night
by 7DeadlySinsContest
Summary: Promo fic from kjwrit. Things have calmed down and Eric and Sookie have settled into a normal relationship. Saturday has become their "movie night" date night, but what happens when it's Eric's turn to pick the movie? Set post DitF. AU & tons of citrus.


Many thanks to **makesmyheadspin** for inviting me to this party and to the wonderful and talented **Hearttorn** for being a fantastic beta and making it all pretty. I may have tinkered with it a bit so any remaining mistakes are mine.

**Eric & Sookie 7 Deadly Sins Contest**

**Title:** Movie Night

**Your Pen name:** kjwrit

**Characters:** Eric & Sookie

**Disclaimer:** Charlaine Harris owns them all. I'm just gonna eat a bag of popcorn and say a few Hail Mary's later on.

**Promo Fic:** Things have calmed down and Eric and Sookie have settled into a normal relationship. Saturday has become their "movie night" date night, but what happens when it's Eric's turn to pick the movie? Starts off canon, but might stray a bit towards the end. Made with Real Lemons! SPOILER ALERT: Post DITF.

* * *

I was both excited and nervous as I drove to Eric's house. The last few weeks had been pretty dead (no pun intended) after Eric's maker Appius Livius Ocella and brother Alexei had met their final death. Victor Madden was still an issue, but he hadn't made any more moves against either one of us since Pam and I killed his second Bruno Brazell - and another vamp named Corinna - after they attacked us on the side of the highway one night leaving Eric's house.

Eric and I had settled into a comfortable routine and it was nice to feel like we were a normal couple. At least a normal Viking vampire Sheriff/telepathic part fairy-part human barmaid couple. We had a standing date every Saturday night as "movie night" that started a month ago. It began when I rented _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ and brought it over to his house. It was one of my favorites and I knew all of the words to all of the songs. Even though Eric rolled his eyes at first, by the end of the movie he was singing along with me. I loved that I got to see the silly side of Eric and we had so much fun that I talked him into doing something similar every Saturday night.

The following Saturday I brought over _Dirty Dancing_, which got us so hot and bothered we were doing the horizontal mambo on his couch before it even ended. Eric liked it so much he let me pick the movie again on the next week. The look on his face was priceless when I walked in wearing a pink poodle skirt and white cardigan sweater carrying _Grease_. It took some convincing that involved strategic placement of both my hands and mouth, but I eventually got him into the leather jacket and gelled his hair back a la Danny Zuko (after he made me swear on a stack of bibles to never tell Pam). He perked up considerably towards the end of the movie when I took off the skirt and sweater to reveal the black tube top and hot pants I had on underneath, but he still insisted on picking the movie for tonight.

I had absolutely no idea what movie he would pick and I pestered him all week long to tell me but he refused. I was more than a little worried (and maybe more than a little turned on), thinking he'd pick some sort of porn movie. I didn't have to be at work until 4 o'clock the next day so I was spending the night. I wouldn't have to be up until around 2 in the afternoon and I would still have plenty of time to make it back for my shift.

Once I got to his house I pulled into his garage and walked in to the kitchen, taking off my shoes once I got inside (Eric's house rules!). I knew he would have felt me getting closer the whole way over here but I still called out, "Eric, I'm here" as I walked down the hallway. Using his vampire speed he was in front of me in the blink of an eye wearing nothing more than a pair of low slung jeans with a belt and some sort of intricately designed serpent belt buckle I had never seen before. I thought the serpent (more like an anaconda) was a fitting representation of what he had to offer behind that buckle and felt the effect of seeing his bare chest start as an ache between my thighs.

"Hello Lover," he purred, and swept me up in his arms planting a toe curling kiss on my lips. I could feel his excitement both through our bond and up against my hip and thought to myself, _'Yep … definitely porn.' _He carried me into the living room and sat me on his dark red couch. As he reached for the remote I asked, "What movie are we watching?"

He had a predatory glint in his eye and a smirk on his face as he pressed the 'play' button. He must have already cued it up because eerie music started to play and _Se7en_ flashed on the screen. I felt my eyebrows shoot up into my hairline and I turned to him asking, "Do you know what this movie is about?" I knew it was about a serial killer using the seven deadly sins as his MO, but maybe Eric didn't?

Still smirking he answered, "Yes, I've seen it before." Maybe he didn't understand the concept of "movie night," at least not the same one I had been thinking.

I was a little disappointed - which I'm sure he felt through the bond - when I said, "Okay. I thought we would be watching movies we could play along with, but we don't have to do it every Saturday." His grin got wider as he said, "Don't worry Lover, we can play along with this movie too."

I swiveled my head looking around the room and jokingly asked, "So then where are the people we'll be killing tonight?" As soon as the words left my lips I felt a twinge inside thinking he might very well have seven people locked up around here. Before I had a chance to cast out my telepathic net in search of any other brains (or voids) in the house he answered, "We're not killing anyone, Lover." His lips twitched when he added, "At least not tonight. You and I are going to experience each of the seven deadly sins."

I'm sure he could feel the confusion swirling through me as I quickly ran them through my head. _Lust, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony._ Well, Lust was an easy one, but the rest? I had no idea how he planned for us to experience them. I certainly knew Eric pretty well by now and I had no doubt he had a plan, so I simply shrugged my shoulders in acceptance and snuggled up against him to watch the movie, waiting to see what he had up his metaphorical sleeve.

I sat watching as Morgan Freeman and Brad Pitt were investigating the first few murders - an obese man who was fed spaghetti until a kick to his stomach burst him open (Gluttony) and a murdered Defense Attorney (Greed). As we continued to watch, Eric's arm was draped around my shoulders with his fingers softly trailing up and down my arm leaving goose bumps behind.

When Gwyneth Paltrow first came on the screen I felt lust in the bond and looked at Eric expecting him to be boring holes into me with his eyes, but he was looking at the screen instead. I shrugged it off at first, but every time she was in a scene the lust I felt coming from Eric got heavier and heavier. I looked at her thin frame and knew I could never look like that. My build alone was larger than hers so it wouldn't make any difference how much weight I lost. I could feel the jealousy building within me and I'd had enough of it after an hour into the movie. As soon as she was on the screen again I snarked out, "She sort of looks like a horse, don't you think?" I looked up at Eric expecting him to wholeheartedly agree with me unless he wanted to get staked, but instead he said, "Oh no, she's got classically beautiful features. You really don't see that much anymore. In fact, her features are very similar to Pam's. That's what initially caught my eye with her." I stared at him in disbelief and could feel the hurt start to take hold in my chest. I guessed he felt it too because he immediately pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head saying, "Now, now, none of that. You are much more beautiful and sexier than any other woman I've ever seen and in a thousand years I have only ever loved you." I could feel his honesty through the bond and felt somewhat placated but when her head ended up in that box at the end of the movie I couldn't resist saying, "Oh she looks MUCH better now!" Eric looked at me like the cat that ate the canary and said, "Well, pride and envy are out of the way." It took me a minute before I caught on to what he meant and I immediately hung my head in shame.

He placed his finger under my chin, pulling my face up and started kissing me. His kisses were slow at first and it was very tender and sweet, but it didn't take long before our kisses became more heated. He pulled back and I watched his gaze darken and heard his fangs click down as I was hit with an explosion of lust through the bond. My whole body was positively humming and I moaned as I jumped on him, needing to feel him up against me, inside of me. I straddled his lap facing him and pulled him back to mine for a frenzied kiss. I couldn't get enough of him and had a hard time deciding if I wanted to keep kissing him or lick him from head to toe. The yearning I felt was indescribable. It was as if I needed to crawl inside of his skin, but even that wouldn't get me close enough to him. My hands were all over him, touching anywhere and everywhere I could while I rubbed up and down his erection with my own moist center.

We went on like that for a few minutes and as I swirled my tongue around each of his fangs, eliciting a growl from him, I realized he wasn't touching me back. The kiss and growl had been the only response I'd gotten from him. I had fully expected him to rip off my clothes and have me pinned underneath him by now. I didn't feel like wasting time waiting for him to move things along so I pulled my shirt up and over my head and slid further back on his lap so I could get to work on getting his pants off. I pulled and twisted at the serpent belt buckle but no matter what I did, I couldn't get it to open. while Eric continued to sit there passively watching me.

The lust was still flowing strongly but I could feel my anger and frustration starting to bubble up. "Erriiicc…," I whined. "I can't get the damn buckle open. Take it off!" He didn't move a muscle and just continued looking at me as he said, "It's a puzzle, Lover. You have to figure it out if you want the prize inside."

"What?" I shrieked. I had half a mind to just leave him sitting there with his stupid snake belt and go the hell home, but he continued to bombard me with lust through the bond and I just HAD to have him. I tried to clear my head as best I could and took a good look at the buckle. I guessed it was made of some sort of polished steel - knowing he wouldn't be wearing it if it was made of silver. The serpent was curled into a horizontal figure eight with the tail ending in the serpent's mouth. I couldn't see or feel any hinges or clues as to how it opened. The longer I looked at it, the angrier I got, especially because I could see the swollen outline of what I desired trapped just below it.

When the anger finally morphed into full blown rage I jumped off of Eric's lap and went over to the wall where he had several of his swords and daggers displayed. I ripped a dagger from the wall and used it to cut through the leather belt and pulled it through the loops throwing the buckle against the wall. I looked at Eric, daring him to give me shit for cutting his belt but he simply smirked and said, "Wrath."

'_Shit!'_ I thought, and _'there were still 3 more to go.'_ In the next instant Eric had me pinned underneath him on the couch. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth as his hands roamed all over my upper body. I was still aching for him to touch me farther down and decided to give him a hint by unbuttoning my jeans. I could feel him smile against my lips as I pulled my zipper down and he said, "Are we feeling eager this evening, min alskare?"

"That's not all I'm feeling, Eric." My hand slid into the front of his jeans and wrapped around his length. I continued to stroke him when he broke our kiss to lick and suck his way across my collarbone to the spot underneath me ear, causing my whole body to shudder. When he licked and kissed over the pulse point in my neck, my body tensed with anticipation of his bite. I was already on edge enough from the lust that one bite would've started filling tonight's orgasm jar with a bang. He carefully grazed over it with his fangs but didn't break the skin. I knew he could feel my frustration but he continued to kiss his way down my chest and bit through the fabric in between my breasts, destroying yet another bra. My minor irritation with him disappeared as soon as he latched onto one nipple with his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it while mimicking his actions with his fingers on the other one.

He took his time and when I felt like I was about to come from that alone he let go and placed soft kisses along my ribs and across my stomach. I was relieved, thinking we were finally getting to the nitty gritty when he grabbed onto the waistband of my jeans and pulled them off along with my boyshorts. He lifted my right leg and slowly kissed and licked his way from my ankle up to my inner thigh. The sensation of his soft lips and his whiskers, along with his cool breath and wet tongue on my skin, was driving me insane. When he came to the juncture where my leg met my hips my need was so great that I could feel the moisture running down my legs. I groaned in frustration when he simply sat up, placing my right leg back on the couch and picked up my left leg starting the whole tortuous process all over again.

As he made his way up my leg his face came to hover over my mound. I tried to buck my hips up towards his face but he held onto my sides keeping me in place. "Tell me what you want Lover," he purred.

"You, Eric, I want you" I breathed out. My thoughts were swimming in my head and I was having a difficult time forming anything coherent because of the lust swimming through the bond.

"What is it you want me to do?" ARGH! He damn well knew what I wanted him to do. When I didn't answer quick enough, he blew cool air across the moisture between my legs and I cried out from the sensation. I was done with playing his game so I pushed up on my elbows to look him right in the eye. Using the sexiest voice I could muster I said, "I want you to fuck me with your mouth and your fingers, and when I come I want you to lick up each and every drop I have to give."

If I wasn't so desperate for him to touch me, I would've blushed at the words that came out of my mouth and then laughed at his expression upon hearing them. Instead I heard the growl start low in his chest and come out of his mouth as he dove forward on a mission to complete the task I had assigned him. I was already so far gone that as soon as his lips touched my lower ones my first orgasm of the night ripped through me. Undeterred, Eric thrust his tongue inside of me licking everything he could reach. He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers before I could register the momentary loss and hooked them across my g-spot, rubbing it over and over as his tongue lapped at my sensitive bundle of nerves in time with the stroke of his fingers. His eyes stayed locked onto mine and I held the back of his head in place with my hand as I wantonly pushed myself on his face even harder. I could feel the tension building rapidly, with stars and flashes of color appearing before my eyes as I was once again on the edge when he pressed down on my g-spot and clit simultaneously, pushing me over yet again. I screamed out his name while releasing my hold on him. I had barely crested over my orgasmic high when he bit the inside of my thigh, causing another to trail along in the wake of the previous one.

The amount of lust still pouring through the bond was nearly unbearable and I was relieved when he finally placed his tip at my entrance. He made sure my eyes were trained on his before he swiftly thrust inside of me all the way to the hilt. We both moaned and held still, enjoying the feeling of him inside of me. My muscles continued to spasm from my last climax and as soon as he started moving in and out of me the spasms immediately became stronger. I grabbed onto his glorious ass with both hands and pulled him into me as my hips met his. I felt my inner walls contracting around his length and I squeezed him even harder with each thrust he made inside of me. "I'm so close baby, harder!" I pleaded with him. It was only moments later when it felt like very muscle I had locked up from the force of my release and left me unable to speak, with his name stuck in my throat. Eric came with a roar right after me and flopped down on top of me.

I was panting, trying to catch my breath, and yet I HAD to have him again. If my body wasn't on autopilot I might have questioned my reaction to him and what Eric was doing to me through our bond, but as it was I felt insatiable. When Eric rolled over, pulling me on top of him so he wasn't crushing me with his body, I immediately started licking my way across his chest. Eric chuckled saying, "Give me a minute, Lover," as he took an unnecessary breath.

I took one of his nipples into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before lightly biting down. Eric was still semi-erect inside of me, but I wanted more. Less than a minute had passed and I still felt impatient waiting for him to be ready again. When I huffed in frustration Eric smiled starting out with "Not that I'm complaining but…," he quirked his eyebrow up asking, "what's gotten into you tonight?" He ran both of his hands down my arms to my hands and tugged at me to lie down on top of him as he said, "We have hours until dawn. Lie down with me and tell me about your day."

Any other night I would've been more than happy to do just that, but tonight I couldn't get my fill of him. I resisted his attempts to snuggle and couldn't believe the role reversal we were going through at the moment. He wanted to cuddle and I was the horn dog. I quickly flipped through my mental files on Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, and picked my best bet at getting him to give up the goods.

I sat up straight, still straddling his waist, and locked onto his eyes as I lightly trailed my fingertips up the sides of my body to my head, running them through my hair. I brought both hands to my mouth, sucking the tips of my index fingers into my mouth before placing them on each of my nipples, coating them with my saliva before pinching and pulling at each one while grinding my hips into his. I felt my prize stirring beneath me so to hurry things along I let my right hand drop to my mound and coated my fingers in the slick juice that had pooled there. I continued to grind down on him as I applied more pressure to my clit while slowly rubbing it in circles. I started panting once more as I continued to stare into Eric's eyes and moaned out, "Yield to me my lover, my bonded, my husband. Claim me. I'm yours."

I heard Eric growl out, "You don't play fair," but his movements were too fast to track because the next thing I knew I was on my hands and knees and he was pounding into me from behind and I was loving every minute of it. It was rough and primal and EXACTLY what I wanted. I felt another orgasm building up but Eric yelled out, "NO! You're being a greedy little minx tonight and I don't want you to come again until I tell you to." He pulled out of me and had me across the room with my back up against the wall and was inside of me once more faster than you could say _fuck me_.

The look on his face was lethal, but I could feel his love for me through the bond so I wasn't worried he was going to hurt me. If anything, I was even more turned on by his dominant behavior. I didn't miss his dig about me being greedy either, but I couldn't deny what was true. I was greedy for him, for more of him, for all of him and I wasn't feeling guilty about it in the least.

I could feel the coil in my stomach winding tighter and tighter as Eric pounded into me, just shy of his vampire speed. He licked and sucked his way across my neck from one ear to the other whispering, "I feel you getting close, Sookie." He sucked my earlobe, just barely breaking the skin and as he licked the drop of blood it produced I had to bite down on my lower lip - trying to hold back complying with his request (even in the throes of passion I refused to look at it as a command). I whimpered from the effort and he continued to pound into me, hoisting me a little higher as he latched onto one of my breasts. I couldn't help the sounds I was making from withholding my release. Eric took notice and said, "I'm giving you what you wanted, Lover. You wanted me inside of you. You told me to claim you, so claim you I shall. I don't want you to come until I do and not a moment before." His lips brushed across mine and he caught my gaze again with a twinkle in his eye before adding, "I can go until dawn Lover, but I might give you your release before then."

Dawn? He was crazy if he thought I'd let this drag out until dawn! I assumed he felt my defiance through the bond because he snaked his hand in between our bodies and started applying delicious friction against my nub. As the coil inside of me wound impossibly tighter, he abruptly removed his hand and slowed down his pace which effectively brought my impending release frustratingly down a notch. He smirked at my expression, which was me contemplating staking him during his rest for this torture, saying "Don't push me, Lover. You're a glutton for punishment and can't win this game." Gluttony. Yep, this would be the definition.

Eric moved us back to the couch without breaking our rhythm and sat down with me still facing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, but my muscles were starting to rebel and pretty soon Eric had to take over doing all of the work because it was all I could do to hold back what was going to be the mother of all orgasms, if and when he decided I'd had enough.

I was still biting my bottom lip when I tasted the blood in my mouth and my mind instantly flashed to a way to end this insanity. I reacted before Eric had a chance to catch anything through the bond and I leaned forward and bit him on the curve between his shoulder and neck as hard as I could and pulled on the wound drawing his sweet blood into my mouth. Eric cried out in surprised ecstasy since, it had been a while since I'd taken his blood, and he automatically sank his fangs into my breast, pulling my blood into his mouth as he spilled his seed deep inside of me, allowing me to finally let go. The coil inside of me sprung free, causing my entire body to convulse, and I held onto him while we each licked the other's wounds until they closed. My chest was heaving trying to get more oxygen into my lungs and I literally fell forward onto Eric, completely spent.

He chuckled rubbing soothing strokes up and down my back. "You're always surprising me, so I don't know why I continue to be surprised." It wasn't fair. My brain was complete mush and he was talking in circles. "It's all your fault you know," I accused. "Don't think I don't know YOU were the one making me feel all of those things so we could experience the sins."

He pulled back and looked me in the eye before admitting, "Yes, I admit to getting you jealous over the blond from the movie for Envy and I've called you stubborn and proud practically every day I've known you so Pride wasn't that much of a long shot. And, obviously the Lust I have for you came through loud and clear," he finished with waggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but giggle at him and thought about everything else that had happened that evening.

"What about that stupid belt buckle?" I asked. "How does it open?"

He tried to look ashamed, but since he wasn't feeling ashamed it wasn't really working for him. "It should have opened by pulling the tail from the serpent's mouth. I might have pinched the metal shut before you got here." I couldn't help laughing but I smacked his arm just the same. "But honestly, min alskare, I stopped flooding the bond after our first round when I tried to get you to cuddle with me. The Greed and the Gluttony was all YOU."

No … but I could tell he was being honest, so then what in the hell was wrong with me tonight? Maybe I was just in heat. He held me for a few more minutes before kissing the top of my head saying, "Let's go to bed. I can tell you're exhausted." I would have agreed with him but I was too tired to speak.

Eric carried me into his bedroom and placed me on the bed while snuggling up behind me. I knew I needed to set the alarm clock he'd gotten for me to wake me up the next day but I just didn't have it in me to reach over and get it from the nightstand. I closed my eyes and wished as hard as I could that it would pop off of the nightstand and reappear in front of me. I was hoping some secret fairy power would've kicked in by now, but when I opened my eyes it was still as far away as when I first closed them.

I thought maybe I was doing it wrong, so I held out my hand towards the clock and screamed 'CLOCK!' in my mind, but again, nothing. Eric must've 'felt' me screaming for it because he lifted his head and saw my outstretched arm and asked, "What are you doing?"

I wasn't even sure I had the energy to get my voice to work, but I eventually mumbled out, "Clock. Can't. Reach. It." My arm was still sprawled towards it, in front of me but it may as well as been back home in Bon Temps because I simply wasn't going to reach that far.

I felt Eric moving behind me, and he reached over across me, grabbing the clock easily and placing it in my outstretched hand. I had one eye open, watching, as he did it and smiled that he did it for me and I didn't have to move. When I made no move to set the alarm Eric reached out again and asked me what time I wanted to get up. I told him 2, and he placed it back on the nightstand after turning it on. His body was wrapped around mine so it was impossible to miss him shaking as he tried to contain his laughter. I didn't say anything at first but I was starting to get annoyed because he was keeping me up.

"What's so funny?" I grunted out.

He snorted before answering, "You. Sloth. You and sloth. Congratulations, Lover, you hit them all," he ended with a hearty laugh. I lay there for another minute before sliding over and grabbing the alarm clock. "What are you doing now? I already set it for 2."

I didn't answer him and reset the alarm to wake me up at 10. Eric watched my every move and when I placed the clock back onto the nightstand he asked, "Why did you set it for 10 if you don't have to be at work until 4?"

I sighed, pulling his arm tighter around me as I snuggled further into his chest before answering, "So I can go to church tomorrow at noon. It would seem I have some confessions to make." I eventually fell asleep to the gentle motion of Eric stifling his laughter.


End file.
